The Mega Glee Drabble  Emotion
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: e·mo·tion ,  ih-moh-shuhn  ; Noun .An affective state of consciousness in which joy, sorrow, fear, hate, or the like, is experienced, as distinguished from cognitive and volitional states of consciousness./. Drabble. Au.OC/OOC/M Sometimes Smut.
1. Ch1: Adoration: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

**This is my first attempt at the Mega Glee Drabble Challenge (Dorky; I know. I came up with it.) Subject: Emotion.**

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

…**..**

**Ch1: Adoration: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman .**

…**..**

**AD-O-RA-TION**

**[ad-uh-rey-shuhn] ; **_**noun**_** .**

…**..**

Noah didn't know if he was currently standing in reality, or floating in a fantasy. It smelt like the hospital, so he guessed he was still stuck alive. He stared through the glass window, at the little human being that was dressed in pink.

She had his lips. His dark hair, but her mother's pale skin.

She couldn't look more perfect. Quinn walked up, her hair was messed up and her eyes were tired, and for a moment he saw the young, scared girl. And then he blinked, and that façade was back on.

"It's finally over." She spoke, her voice sounding like she hadn't spoken for days; instead of the very few hours when she shouted her lungs out.

"It?"

"Yeah, her." She scathingly and Puck threw her a glare.

"Did you just call, _my daughter _, an 'it'." He snapped at her, and Quinn took a step _forward._

"Don't forget she's my daughter too."

"Quinn, you just called her an 'it'. As if she's some piece of god damn rubbish. Yeah, I get it. You getting Prego with my baby girl ruined your life, but I should be the one getting the shit, not her." He said, taking a step forward and Quinn backed away.

"I hate you." She said through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowed but Noah could see the girl's façade dropping.

"Not as much as I hate you." He said.

Quinn looked at her daughter once again and walked back to where her hospital bed was. Puck shook his head and snarled at her retreating figure. He turned back to his daughter and his features softened.

Adoration was the only thing he felt. He held her once, watched as she grabbed his finger in her hand and smiled down at her. Someway along the way, he fell in love with the idea of being a father, but realized that a proper family, with an older brother, a guard dog and a beautiful house would be much more better for her. He knew he should _everything _in his power to hold on, but letting go would be the best for her _and _him.

He felt the presence of the brunette and didn't even bother to look down.

"Thought you'd be playing house with Finn." He said quietly.

"What's her name?" She asked softly instead.

"Beth."

"It means _God's promise_."

Puck sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, Rachel following him.

"I love her." He breathed out and frowned when he felt his eyes burn.

"I am sure everyone in Glee _adores _her. She is absolutely gorgeous." She assured him and cuddled to his form.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

…**..**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Coming Up : Fondness.**


	2. Ch2: Fondness: Rachel Berry

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch2: Fondness: Rachel Berry .**

…**..**

**FOND-NESS**

**[fond-nis] ; **_**noun .**_

…_**..**_

Rachel was sitting in her living room with Brittany, Santana and Puck, who were _forcing _her to drink a beer. Rachel didn't even want to think how on _earth_ Santana got the alcohol. Brittany was already giggling like a maniac and Rachel's face scrunched up.

"Don't mind her." Santana said and rolled her eyes, poking Brittany lightly who fell over and started full on laughing. Rachel's eyes widened as she smoothed back her cheerio skirt.

"Babe, it wouldn't hurt to have a taste." He said with that pleading expression and a hand on her thigh.

"I suppose I could give it a try…" Rachel started.

"That's my girl." He said and dropped an arm around her. Rachel sighed and grabbed the bottle, having the taste of her first beer.

She winced a bit when she sucked in a breath of air, the aroma of the beer being like a sharp knife down her throat. Then she took a sip and was surprised to find it different than she thought; it was bittersweet.

"Oh, Yeah. Lopez strikes again." Santana yelled and demonstrated her victory dance.

"Hey, I convinced her." He said.

"Yeah, but I came up with the idea." She said and one of those weird flip hand thing and a slap on her butt. Rachel giggled.

She later found out that Noah was _very _fond of a loosened up Rachel.

…**..**

**It sucked, but I really needed to get over with the Fondness, so I wrote it randomly.**

**Coming Up : Attraction .**


	3. Ch3: Attraction: Matt Rutherford

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch3: Matt Rutherford**

…**..**

**AT-TRAC-TION**

**[uh-trak-shuhn] **

…**..**

Dancing with Rachel to 'Give up the Funk' has been an experience. An uncomfortable one at that.

This was the part where he was meant to pull her towards him and keep her tightly against his chest, while swinging their hips. He felt Matt Jr. react and panicked.

_Down, boy._

He grabbed her hand and lifted it in the air, spinning her away and back to him, making her crush into his chest. Rachel who was currently pressed against him tightly frowned but carried on singing, her eyes widening and then she blushed. Matt couldn't see the difference between red and blue, from the bright spotlight and the rainbow choice of colors, but he could see her blush clearly, even if it was a little tinge of pink against her tan skin. He spun her to Puck and was relieved when Matt Jr. wasn't reacting as much.

And then she bent down, her already short shorts pulling tighter and higher, and he could see an outline of red panties.

He stole a look at Puck and saw that Matt Jr. was _not _alone.

_Fuck me dead, I'm attracted to Rachel Berry._

…**..**

**This one sucks more than the last one, but I know we all saw the little Berryford attraction during GUTF ;).**

**Coming Up : Caring .**


	4. Ch4: Caring: Mike Chang

**Posting another drabble cause I'm happy : ). I'm already done with the 6th**** drabble and cant stop writing, so Ill begin writing the next chapter for my cherry fic.**

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch4: Mike Chang**

…**..**

**CAR-ING**

**[keh-ring] ; **_**Adjective**_** .**

…**..**

Mike knew one thing; Rachel Berry was crazy.

She was one of those girl that were crazy determined, crazy scary, crazy polite, crazy talented. Crazy _everything_.

Mike was the quiet jock; the Other Asian. Some people have mistaken him for this mute but awesome pop n' locking dude that was just the background singer. But only few people have actually spoken to him. Not a lot, but some.

Mike didn't like talking to Rachel ; he could say one word, _one word_ , and it would start her one-breath-per-mile-speech.

But he liked her voice, and the way she just _knew _what to sing in every situation; and her dance moves were pretty awesome too.

And that's how he found him self dancing around her, beside her and _with_ her during her 'Go To Hell' performance. For a moment her saw the sad girl underneath her perfect voice and acting skills and his smile flattered, something deep in his chest sinking with his smile. But then she raised her eyebrows quickly and smiled that 1000-watt smile and he smiled back.

And that's how Mike Chang realized he cared for Rachel _Crazy _Berry.

…**.**

**Hope it was better than the other ones.**

**Coming Up : Tenderness.**

**Review.. Reivew, review ! : ) … **

…**.**

**Hope that didn't suck as much as the other ones. Review ;).**

**Cherry if you squint : ].**

**Coming Up : Tenderness .**


	5. Ch5: Tenderness: Quinn Fabray

**Shout out's to gleek06216 and Happycat13 cause they're super Awesome !**

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch5: Quinn Fabray .**

…**..**

**TEN-DER-NESS**

**[ten-dyr-ness] ; **_**Noun.**_

…**..**

Quinn and Finn were currently laying on the Queens bed in the basement.

When Quinn moved in, Carole hadn't given the teens a choice but to obligde her request in getting a bigger bed.

Finn and Quinn were cuddling together, as close to each other as they could, with the baby bump between them.

Quinn was replaying what Puck said in her head, over and over again and she closed her eyes, a small smile building when she felt Finn's hand rest on her stomach. She raised her shirt once again and let him touch the bare skin. He stroked his big ass thumb across her belly button and she giggled and admired him as he concentrated on his stroking, looking for any sign of the baby kicking. His eyebrows were pulled together and Quinn wondered what was going to happen when Finn finds out.

He named it Drizzle.

_Drizzle_.

They're past the point of no _fucking_ return.

It's going to hurt him, a lot. And it's going to hurt Quinn.

Her eyes trailed back to his face and she smiled as he tenderly stroked his thumb back and forward, and Quinn decided that he will _always _be a better dad than Puck.

Puck was the _Father _but Finn was the Dad.

She felt the baby kick and Finn's mouth turned into and 'o' and Quinn giggled again.

"That was.. Awesome." He said.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well.. It's not so awesome, when she's using my bladder as her football." She said and Finn retreated his hand and looked at the blonde.

"What's a bladder?" The genius asked and Quinn laughed.

…**..**

**I was always for the Inn's and really hope they get back together sometime in the future. Rachel really needs to back off and go be with Mike.. Or Matt.. Or Noah. : ). Or all three.. ; )..**

**Coming Up: Compassion.**


	6. Ch6: Compassion: Will Schuester

**I made a Puckleberry Fanvid for my story ; I'm not perfect, but I keep trying.**

**/**watch?v=F_vFsEazG2s

…**.. **

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch6: Will Schuester**

…**..**

**COM-PAS-SION**

**[kuhm-pash-uhn] **

…**..**

Will Schuester was a good singer, a good dancer and a good teacher. Will was a compassionate person, he liked to believe so.

He had know of Kurt's suffering but didn't know what else to do. He had reported it to Principal Figgins, and he took action, but the bullying hasn't stopped, and Will knew they weren't going to stop anytime soon. 

After yet another one of slushy facials from Karofsky and Azimio, Will dragged Kurt into his office. He handed him a tissue and Kurt wiped off the liquid from his face and threw the now soaked piece of paper into the bin.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester?" Kurt asked as he crossed his legs, his hands now in his lap.

"I- I'm sorry for what you've been through lately." He answered and threw him one of his famous sad smiles.

"Lately? Really Will? You think it only _just _started happening?-"

"No, Kurt. It's been happening for some time and I-" Kurt cut him off by raising his hand forward.

"Don't. Just _don't_. I don't need your pity." He snapped and went to stand up.

"No, Kurt. I-"

"I get it Mr. Schue, I do. You teachers, think that just by talking to your students about problems is going to making everything better. You told me to not let it get to me, and I'm trying. I'm _trying_. So, _so_ hard. I am. But it's not working, cause just as I begin to believe that its all over, that it's going to be okay, it's not. It's _not_. So please Mr. Schuester, if you value my respect, don't pity me." Kurt said

"I'm not pitying you, Kurt!" 

"You might call it compassion, but we kids, call it broken promises. We learn from mistakes, yeah. But there's only so much hope we have left, Will. Don't bring it up again. I'm _so tired_ of your stupid promises that it's going to get better. Just leave it alone." He snapped and walked out of his office, tears trailing down his soft cheeks.

Will sighed.

Kids just don't understand these days. Or maybe, the Adults need to stop making promises when they know they aren't going to last.

…**..**

**From personal experience.. Well.. Not the slushy part thingy.. But the empty promises : ).**

**Coming Up: Sentimentality** .


	7. Ch7: Sentimentality: Mercedes Jones

E-mo-tion

**[ih-moh-shuhn] ; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch7: Mercedes Jones**

…**..**

**SEN-TI-MEN-TAL-I-TY**

**[sen-tuh-men-tal-i-tee] **

…**..**

Mercedes doesn't like Quinn.

Not in the oh-she-thinks-she's-so-fucking-awesome kind of way, but in the I've-had-enough-of-her-stupid-attitude-towards-work kind of way.

Mercedes understood that she was pregnant, but that didn't mean that she couldn't actually _write_. Mercedes thought she went overboard.

Quinn was using her pregnancy as an advantage; she didn't like doing work, Mercedes knew that, but that didn't mean she had to dump _all_ their English assignment on her. Now, that was unfair.

"I just think that I shouldn't over-work myself Mercedes." She said in the squeaky tone.

"Quinn, you're pregnant, I get it. I _do_. But that doesn't mean that you cant sit on a chair, with your god damn arms on the table, and help me finish out English assignment."

"Mercedes, I'm pregnant." She said with one hand on her stomach.

"I Know you are Quinn! But damn, you're going over board with all that crap. You can dance, and sing, but you cant _write_? Stop being so fucking sentimental, Quinn. You're being unfair towards me and Brittany."

"Brittany? She's not doing anything either."

"I'm drawing a she spear." Brittany spoke from her drawing.

"It's Shakespeare, honey." Mercedes corrected her and Brittany nodded with a bright smile to which Mercedes could only roll her eyes.

"Ok, I'm done. Ill see you tomorrow."

"God, you little spoiled brat." Mercedes shouted.

"I'm Pregnant!"

"You're Sentimental."

…**..**

**I was going to do it in Brittany's POV, but I'll leave her something cute instead.**

**Coming Up: Passion .**


	8. Ch8: Passion: Santana Lopez

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch8: Passion: Santana Lopez.**

…**..**

**PAS-SION**

**[pash-uhn] **

…**..**

Yes, Santana was a bitch. No really, she admitted that. She was the top dog in McKinley High, And everyone knew that.

Santana was passionate; for a lot of things. She was passionate about dancing, singing, horses.. The list could go on and on.

And Santana was passionate about busting Quinn Fabray's face one she popped out her devil spawn.

She committed the ultimate betrayal, she slept with her boyfriend.

Yeah, Puck was right next to her when she did, but she could have at least pushed him away, not motherfucking whine about how fat she was while she was drunk on those wine coolers, Santana could have drowned at least three of them and she still wouldn't have felt the booze; that's how good she was.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw Quinn pull Puck away from his route to her, her menacing scowl in place. She sneered when Quinn touched her stomach and mumbled one of her stupid reason for him to stand near her. He snorted and shook his head, but stood next to her locker.

She met his gaze and her scowl was gone.

She could only see the regret and guilt in his eyes now and Santana took her time to search over his face, his body, his _hair_.

He belonged to her once; and now he belonged to the deranged Barbie. She snared in Quinn's direction and walked past them, purposely bumping her shoulders bumping her shoulders with Quinn.

"Watch it!" Quinn shouted .

"You know what, you deranged Prego? _You_ should have watched it when you slept with my boyfriend. I'm sick of your stupid excuses. Get over it." She snapped and pushed her shoulder lightly and walked away.

And Santana was not going to cry over a guy.

She didn't want to, but she did.

…**..**

**Naaw… Poor Santana.**

**Coming Up: Desire.**


	9. Ch9: Desire: Emma Pillsbury

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch9: Desire: Emma Pillsbury**

…**..**

**DE-SIRE**

**[dih-zahy-uhr] **

…**..**

Yes, Emma Pillsbury was engaged to Ken Tanaka.

No, she wasn't in love with him. She won't love him, never. Just the bare thought of ever holding his sweat covered hand or going near his locker room that instead of smelling all sexy and _men_ smelled like feet sent chills of disgust down her spine.

He has been considerate about everything, letting her live on the other side of Lima, not pressuring her, not grabbing her hand, even letting her have at least a meter of space between them when they walked in public.

She knew he loved her. It was obvious from the longing looks and the habit of trying to catch her attention when her mind wandered off to…

She was in love with Will Schuester.

A handsome married man with a child on the way, a Spanish teacher and Glee Club director.

And even though she was fully committed to her and Ken's crazy and weird relationship, she desired Will. Without him, she was like a fairy without it's magic, a dog with out it's bark. She was empty and useless.

Her eyes watered when she saw Will and Terri on the other side of the hallway, him in his lovely vest and tie, and her in that horrible nurse jacket. She was horrible.

She zeroed in on the stomach, selfishly wishing it magically disappeared. She saw the barest outline of something like a pad and narrowed her eyes. She was ready to stomp down the hallway towards them, fuming like a mad cow.

"Hey, M&M" Ken spoke from behind her and Emma quickly wiped her eyes and turned around to face him with a sigh.

"Hello, Ken." She said rather coldly and retreated back to her office, leaving the overweight man standing in the hallway, glaring holes at the place where Will and Terri Schuester stood barely a second ago.

…**..**

**Yes, I'm back. No, I won't leave anytime soon.**

**Coming Up: Infatuation .**


	10. Ch10: Infatuation: Brittany S Pears

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch10: Infatuation: Brittany S. Pears.**

…**..**

**IN-FAT-U-A-TION**

**[in-fach-oo-ey-shuhn] **

…**..**

Brittany took out her pink pen with fluffy feathers and a glowing pink bunny sitting on it and shut her locker gently.

She looked down the hallway and smiled when she saw her Best Friend Santana and her boyfriend Puck flirt. Santana said something with a devious smirk and flipped her hair slightly and Puck raised his eyebrow with appreciation.

Brittany's eyes lit up when she suddenly became interested in her best friends hair.

Everything about Santana was absolutely perfect.

Perfect hair, perfect eyebrows, perfect lip and nose. Perfect _everything_ . Puck laid a soft kiss on her forehead and walked towards the canteen, leaving Santana to skip to the locker room.

On the other side of the hallway, she could see Mike and Rachel in an embrace. She smiled softly again and closed her eyes.

Santana and Rachel were completely flawless, each had the most perfect voice and body, perfect dark shiny hair and dark eyes. Perfect Boyfriends.

On the other side of the hallway, Quinn saw Brittany look at Rachel and Mike with absolute infatuation. She sneered in her direction, shook her head distastefully and walked away.

…**..**

**Hope you liked it, the words just keep coming and coming and I cant stop writing. : )**

**Coming UP: Longing.**


	11. Ch11: Longing: Finn Hudson

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch11: Longing: Finn Hudson**

…**..**

**LONG-ING**

**[lawng-ing]**

…**..**

Finn's girlfriend Rachel babbled away about a Broadway show she found on Wikipedia and how she already bought them tickets to see it this weekend, but he could barely pay any attention.

He was sitting beside Puck and Rachel on the Gleek table during lunch and saw her again.

He was still in love with her, in love with the fact that they shared something very special only few months ago.

He longed to be near her again, to hold her hand, to run his fingers through her hair, to look into those green eyes and tell her he loves her. He wanted to see his favorite expression, the way she bit the corner of her mouth to keep from laughing at his goofy behavior, or the way she would put her arm on his back when he had her safely tucked under his arm.

Rachel didn't want to do anything but hold hands in school. Quinn always wanted a PDA performance.

He found himself thinking of getting back with her.

He looked up to look at her again and met her eye. Her eyes widened slightly but then a soft smile replace the grimace and Finn smiled back. That was the smile that Quinn gave him after she told him she loved him for the first time. That was _his_ smile.

He only just realized that Rachel's obsessive talking stopped and she was staring at him with anger in her eyes. She stood up, shaking her head at him, a hint of distaste on her face as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

…**..**

**Review : )!**

**Coming Up: Amusement. **


	12. Ch12: Amusement: Artie Abrams

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch12: Amusement : Artie Abrams**

…**..**

**A-MUSE-MENT**

**[uh-myooz-muhnt]**

…**..**

Artie wheeled himself into the choir room, waiting patiently as his guy friends sat down and wheeled himself beside them, facing the mini stage.

He looked around, taking in the bright theme, yellow flowers and sun(s) here and there. He raised his eyebrows carefully, sneaking a glance at .

The girls ran into the choir room, something about their fast pace and an extra skip to their form made Artie look at them suspiciously.

"Thank you so much, it's a pleasure. While the boys chose a selection of songs that cast an eye inward on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of today's modern teens; we have chosen a selection of songs that speaks to the nation as a whole during these troubling times of economic uncertainty and unbridled social woe. Because if there's two things America needs right now , it's sunshine and optimism….and also angels."

She said that all in _one_ goddamn breath.

He stole a glance at Tina, who was quickly looking from him to Rachel with a shit-eating grin. Damn.

Ms. Pillsbury and exchanged a few glances before Emma hit the timer.

_Ooooh… Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down._

…**..**

_I can see your Halo, Halooo!_

Hands were clapping, jaws were dropped, smiles were exchanged. Artie met Kurt's eye and the gay boy looked away quickly. Artie grimaced.

Looks like they aren't going to smack them down like the hand of god, after all.

He shared a smile with Tina and clapped harder.

…**..**

**Review ;) !**

**Coming Up: GLEE!**


	13. Ch13: Glee: New Directions

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch13: Glee: New Directions**

…**..**

Everyone clapped as Noah and Will finished their 'Somewhere over the rainbow' performance. Noah shot a smile in Santana's direction and Rachel looked at Quinn hesitantly. The blonde reached her hand out and waggled her fingers, smiling brightly. Rachel giggled and reached her hand out too. Quinn squeezed it before letting go. Kurt smiled and Mercedes then at Finn. Santana and Brittany were now in the middle of flirting with Noah, him enjoying the attention from both Cheerio's and Rachel could only roll her eyes.

Suddenly, the arm on Rachel's shoulder felt heavy somehow, as if it didn't feel right. Rachel shook her head, it _had _to feel right.

She looked to her left, Mike was in the middle of a conversation with Matt, who instead of participating was currently glaring holes at Finn's arm. He looked up at the amused Rachel and met her eye for a split second, Rachel bit her lip and looked away quickly.

Dancing with him to 'Give up the Funk' was definitely an experience.

And she was still the only one to actually know that he was transferring to Caramel High next year. She pressed her lips together and focused on Santana and Brittany.

Brittany waved brightly, skipping over to talk to Artie and Santana winked at Rachel before going back to her conversation with Noah.

Mercedes was talking to Finn now and she pulled away from his arm, turning to talk to Kurt and Quinn.

They exchanged a few words and Rachel stole a look at Matt who was trying his best to avoid her eye. Quinn raised her eyebrow and Rachel shook her head.

She needed to say goodbye to Matt . Today's probably the last day she'll see him until next year at Regional's. She knew Matt loved dancing and singing. She knew he loved Glee.. And even if he had to be in competition against them, so be it. She knew she wouldn't hold back. She would give it her best.

And she will cheer for him next year.

When the clock hit '4:00', everyone started packing up. Santana and Brittany were giving everyone hugs, telling them they'll be gone for the whole summer, and Quinn and Kurt were both hugging Finn, deciding on a family night soon.

Rachel walked over to Matt.

"Meet me in the Auditorium." She said and walked over to Finn, telling him that she'll catch a ride with Matt or one of her fathers. He nodded and walked away.

Matt was currently in a deep conversation with Mike and Rachel was wondering if he was telling Mike the bad news.

Rachel sat in the Auditorium, playing soft tunes as he went over what she would do.

Yes, she _was_ going to say goodbye in that way.

And ok, yeah, Finn told her he loved her, but he never asked to get back together. Rachel knew she loved him.. But after such a long time she didn't know if she was _in_ love with him.

"Rachel?"

Rachel smiled and patted the space beside her. He sat down and immediately Rachel moved closer.

"I'll miss you." She said, pressed her lips tighter and raised one eyebrow, never taking her eyes of the keys.

"Likewise." He answered and sighed, putting his arm around her.

"I wish..-"

"-…that I could stay here." He finished for her and sighed again.

She didn't hesitate, turning his head around and pressing his lips to hers. She pulled away after a while and cuddled up to him.

"Rach.."

"I know. I just wanted you to know." She answered and stood up, kissing him on the cheek before she walked away. Out of the Auditorium.

Later that night when Finn asked her why she was crying, she told him she lost someone she loved.

He though she was talking about her hamster.

…**..**

**Glee means 'Joy' basically.. But whatever. I could help myself, okay?**

**Coming Up: I have no idea ._. We'll see.**


	14. Ch14: Lust: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

**E-mo-tion**

[ih-moh-shuhn] **; **_**noun**_** .**

**This should be my daily escapade. Review, Sub, Fav.. ****Blah blah blah.**

**There should be over 120 chapters, and I have no idea if you can have a story that has over 100.. Soo.. If you cant, then I'll just make part II .**

**Oh, and it's AU, obviously. Some might be M, some T. OC/OOC**

**For gleek06216, cause she's my inspiration, and RavenWolf2089 cause her fanfics are my dirty pleasure ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

…**..**

**Ch14: Lust: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

**...**

He rolled them over so he was on top and pushed her bangs away from her eyes.

Quinn got pregnant.

Puck pressed his lips to hers harder, trying to forget all of it.

_Finn hated you._

He pulled away, realized what was happening. It was like Déjà vu of last year.

_She has a boyfriend._

"Is something wrong? Did I bite you again." She asked quickly, slightly covering her bottom lip. He looked at her, shaking his head lightly from side to side.

He wasn't going to do it again.

_She wouldn't be doing this if she had a boyfriend._

_Exactly, he doesn't know if they broke up_

_He's not going to be the rebound again._

"I did it to Finn once before, I cant do it again." He said, looking into her eyes which were now a tad bit filled with hatered. Towards him, or Finn? He doesn't know. He doesn't ask her. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

He gets off her bed quickly, and walks to the door.

Rachel Berry was _hot_. She had those lovely muffin lips and thos iressistable eyes. Being turned on doesn't help at all.

"But-" She begins and looks at him.

_No._

"No buts, Rachel. I'm not going to be the rebound." He says and walks out the door, slamming it by accident in the process. He'll regret it later.

…**..**

"That's not true, I kinda like her." He defends her, looking at Santana and then back at her. Some people but Quinn , Sam and Mike gasp slightly in Puck's direction. Finn was one of them.

She looks at him, a slight warning to keep him mouth shut.

To pretend the kiss never happened.

Thinking of it wasn't helping his teenage needs. And going on stage with a boner wasn't a plan of it either.

…**.**

**My system completely crashed, and I might be getting a Linux. So, I'm writing this from my dads computer.**

**I don't know if I'll be updating my Cherry Fic anytime soon. Sorry.**

**I had it saved on my E drive but I cant back it up, so it's lost. I ant even begin to tell you guys how much I wanna throw my laptop out the window. **

**DON'T EVER GET A ARE SHIT.**

**Coming Up: Surprise.**


End file.
